Rising Darkness Series
Born from the leading trusts... The fearless Brave alpha; the blossoming Angel The Autumn sky, and the Silver blaze will rise... And defeat the everlasting darkness... Forever... Books New Moon Status: Started It had been nearly a year since the greatest battle of the stars. Four kits, one for each clan had been born almost simultaneously. Each kit was given powers and is to protect their clan from the once-again rising darkness... Follow Bravepaw, Angelpaw, Silverpaw and Autumnpaw through their lives in their clans. Soulless Twilight Status: Not Started Coming Soon Solar Eclipse Staus: Not Started Coming Soon Main Characters Bravepaw Description ~ She is a small, but breathtaking beautiful, spike-furred (long-furred), dark brown tabby she-cat with a pure white front left paw and a pure white 'flame' marking on her chest. She has radiant blue eyes. Power ~ Coming Soon** Personality ~ Bravepaw is proud, beautiful and intelligent she-cat. She does live up to her name by being braver than any cat. Her personality and looks attract toms very easily even from birth. She is also feisty like her mother. Family ~ Bramblestar (father) (leader of ThunderClan) and Squirrelflight (mother) (deputy of ThunderClan). Angelpaw Description ~ Angelkit is an unusually small, but drop-dead gorgeous, long-furred pure white she-cat with beautiful, black and golden tortoiseshell patches. She has blind, brilliant blue-green eyes. Power ~ Coming Soon** Personality ~ Angelkit pretty much lives up to her name. She is very intelligent, pure of heart, and is very quiet. She is somewhat also mysterious since she often keeps her thoughts to herself. She is very honest about her actions. Even though she is neglected by her clan, Shadowclan, she grew up to be very different from her clanmates. She doesn't like to fight and only fights when she has to (she is actually an excellent battler, but doesn't know it). Like her kin, Bravepaw, she is also breathtakingly beautiful. Family ~ Tigerheart (father, deceased) (former deputy of ShadowClan), Nettleheart (mother) and Deathpaw (sister) Silverpaw Description ~ He is a very handsome, long-furred silver tabby tom with large, white patches and a pure white tail. He has luminous, (cold looking) ice blue eyes. Power ~ Coming Soon** Personality ''' ~ Silverpaw is a very mysterious and quiet tom. Not much is known by him. '''Family ~ Onestar (father) (leader of WindClan), Whitetail (mother), Lakepaw (brother) and Maplepaw (sister) Autumnpaw Description ~ He is a handsome, broad-shouldered, long-furred tom with pelt like autumn leaves. He has pure white patches and brilliant amber eyes. Power ~ Coming Soon** Personality~ He is the oldest of his litter. He is calm, collective, fearless and very intelligent. He always fair to others. He cares deeply for his remaining littermates since he's afraid that he is going to lose on of them like he couldn't protect Springkit from that hawk. He has many she-cats mooning over him. Family ~ Hollowflight (father) (deputy of RiverClan), Myrtleberry (mother, deceased), Winterpaw (brother), Springkit (brother, deceased), and Summerpaw (sister). (** means I have the powers for the Four already, but I don't want to spoil the plot. Spolier Alert!). Trivia * The Four are either very handsome or breathtakingly beautiful. * Ironically, I just noticed that Four goes in some kind of order when it comes to the number of siblings. I mean that Bravepaw is an only kit; Angelpaw has a 'twin' sister; Silverpaw has a brother and sister; and Autumnpaw has two brothers and a sister. Category:Avalanchestrike's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Series